


The Name Game

by SamWinchesterIsAHero



Series: Starting Over [13]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Baby Names, Dean Winchester and Sam Winchester in Love, Domestic, Domestic Dean Winchester, Domestic Fluff, Domestic Sam Winchester, Established Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Pregnant Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-08
Updated: 2015-11-08
Packaged: 2018-04-30 17:09:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5172374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamWinchesterIsAHero/pseuds/SamWinchesterIsAHero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Dean pick out the name for their baby.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Name Game

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't pick the name, it was a poll I did where I asked if Sam and Dean had a son, what should his name be? The name used is the name that won.  
> I tried writing a different way, in just conversation mostly. What did you think of it?

"What about Jackson?"  
"No, do you like Mason?"  
"Not really."  
"Read me the list that you have."  
"Aiden, Asher, David, Ethan, James, Logan, Parker, Ryan, and William."  
"Did you really just list those in alphabetical order?"  
"Yeah."  
"Nerd."  
"Jerk."  
"Bitch."  
"OK, but Dean, did you like any of them?"  
"David, maybe."  
"What's your list?"  
"Angus, Bob, Bon Jovi, Tom, Bon Scott, James, Dennis, Neil, Lynard, Malcolm, and Zeppelin."  
"..."  
"What?"  
"This is a serious discussion, we are trying to name our son Dean."  
"I know, I am serious."  
"Tell me one of those names that didn't come from a classic rock singer's name."  
"So maybe they are all after singers. They are still good name!"  
"No."  
"But-"  
"No Dean."

"What about Dean?"  
"Sorry Sammy, that name is already taken."  
"Not as a first name, I want our son's middle name to be Dean."  
"Seriously?"  
"Yeah, I don't know why, I just do. Please?"  
"Sure. Kinda cool, lots of guys name their first born son after them."  
"Right."

"We still need a first name Sammy."  
"Well if you would pick out actual names not based off of rock bands we might be farther along!"

"..."  
"Dean, I know that face. What are you thinking."  
"Hear me out."  
"OK...."  
"I know it has some bad history for us, but I've always liked the name. It sounds good with Winchester too."  
"What is it?"  
"Michael."  
"What? You want to name him after the douche angel who wanted to posses you?"  
"Not after him, just after the name in general. Michael Dean Winchester, sounds good doesn't it? I know you liked the name too, before it meant something else to us."  
"Michael."  
"Yeah." 

"I like it, past problems aside, I like Michael Dean."  
"Really?"  
"Yeah." 

"..."

 

"Sammy?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Did we just name our son?"  
"Yeah Dean, we did."

**Author's Note:**

> As always, more to come. Thanks so much for reading! :)  
> I'm sorry if you don't like the name, as I said, I did a pole and that is the name that won.


End file.
